


filling my lungs with the scent of him

by wereheretostay



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereheretostay/pseuds/wereheretostay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*crashes into the fandom with a sleep induced work because these two are making me cry*</p><p>A Beatrice and Wirt reunion~</p>
            </blockquote>





	filling my lungs with the scent of him

She stood against a tree, dark red hair blowing in breeze against her pale skin. Her cheeks were dotted with freckles and her eyes were blue, more blue than the color of the sky in all its glory. Hands grasped the fabric of her light dress as she hugged her lanky arms around herself. 

Her lips moved slightly but no words came out. 

"Beatrice?" He moved towards her, hesitantly, wanderlust, he was filled with a sense of belonging and a feeling that was the word _finally_ in all its entirety, something that he hadn't know in too long. Out reached his hand, a question rising up out of his palm and towards the girl. _Beatrice._

Her eyes widened at his voice, her fingers dug into her dress with urgency. She let her eyelids fall, ducked her head down at the dry leaves on the ground before looking up again. "It's me." 

Only the tall one stood before her; off getting into mischief or climbing a tree, that was probably where the small one was. Any minute now he would come back, yelling with that same old tea pot on his head, frog in tow. 

But at the moment his hand was still drifting through the desperately silent and twilight air of the wood. Trembling were his fingertips as he took a gentle step forward. 

There was a gleam in his eyes that looked suspiciously like a tear, and knowing him, it probably was. Not that Beatrice knew him anymore. It had been - five years? six? - since she had seen him last. Now his hair was no longer in his eyes despite being messy as always, his cheekbones looked ready to cut through his skin and out into the sunlight, his eyes were faded and greyer than she had remembered but he radiated hope like a warm glow. 

No, Beatrice wasn't quite sure she knew who he was, but it didn't matter to her in the least bit. She'd just have to relearn the way he functioned, delve back into his mind again and figure out which thoughts were making his arms shake like he was a leaf in the wind and learn once again how to calm them.

"Wirt?" She meant it as a statement but it came out as an unexpected question, dripping with yearning and sleepiness and worry, and underneath that all _excitement_ because the boy who had stumbled into her world five years ago was standing in front of her again and it was not a dream this time around. 

Maybe that's why she had no idea what to do, what to say, because in her dreams he wasn't silent. In her dreams he always came up to her, babbling about how much he had missed her or the way the air just smelled different over here, and he threw his arms around her without a second thought. The smaller one was right at his heels, not so small any more, a smile pushing at the edges of his round cheeks and a loud laugh slipping out of his lips and traveling up to his brother's.

"Wirt." Now it was a statement. A declaration. Permission? 

Wirt brought his fingers back towards his palm, watched them curl neat and orderly against each other. It was like he was in a trance. 

But then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck and let his tears fall, all in one jumbled mess of limbs and hair and quick breath. And that was all it took for Beatrice to let her own tears fall, to let out all the emotions that she had buried inside for those long long years that she had watched and waited and hoped and eventually given up on him. 

"Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom crashed through my window and woke me up in the middle of the night and now I have so many headcanons and ideas and stuff that need to be put into words or artwork but I don't have the motivation to do it... such is my sad life... 
> 
> “I close my eyes, thinking that there is nothing like an embrace after an absence, nothing like fitting my face into the curve of his shoulder and filling my lungs with the scent of him.”  
> ― Jodi Picoult, Keeping Faith


End file.
